minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Fight
Prologue They say it was a beast a hundred hills long and with an appetite to match. They say it gobbled up Ghasts for snacks and Ender Dragons for a buffet, but instead a family. They say it was slain a hundred moons after its immortal reign of terror and pain by nothing but a mere little warrior barely strong enough to pull themselves over ''one ''hill. Surely nothing that small could've kill that thing, yeah? Who slayed it, you may ask? Well, me, of course. I bet you are wondering how. Story I thrill for fights. I thrill for suspense. But blimey! Mummy never let me own anything that was sharper than a fork, so I ate everything with dinky plastic spoons that broke as if being looked at was too much. She always said "Now, Joshua, you aren't supposed to have a violent mind". Who said using forks to eat food was violent? That's when one day, when I was nothin' but a little bit over fifteen, my mum was using the loo when something caught my attention on the TV. Oi, when I saw that dragon on that screen, I didn't even blink. No joke. I was wondering why such a magnificent creature had to be so mean-looking. I had a love for anything big, but this wasn't any ordinary dragon - it had no legs and wings that were as long as about fifty buses with a terrifying mane of fire that lit up everything around it. Blimey, I thought. That creature is so legit. But, since it's evil, why not kill it? In my own defense, my Mummy was never a fan of fighting, so my only real weapon was a spoon. How could I kill something with a spoon? Plus, I was never really that tall, so that sure was a big help. The limbless dragon was visible from just my window. But when I looked out, it was already flying away. Some buildings were on fire, but nothing all that serious. People were screaming, running around, and waving their arms in the air. That dragon, though, just kept flying south - I always wondered why. That night, I crept out of the house (Oi, don't look at me like that. I'm short, mind you.) and just started walking south with my Mummy's silver spoon she always uses. But blimey, the whole walk was killing m' feet after awhile - at least, it flet like a while. I had barely gotten out of the city when I fell over and passed out. When I woke up, I was sitting on a pile of something hard and shiny. When my eyes adjusted to the almost-total darkness, I realized that they were golden coins. "Oh, I always loved visitors." I heard a deep and menacing voice say, then a bright light from the other end of whatever underground place I was. Fire! I instinctively held out my Mummy's spoon in front of me like a shield before I felt a blast of intense heat and wind rush across all around me. I was too scared to look and too scared to care as to why I wasn't burnt to a cinder. When the heat died away, I noticed that I didn't have a single burn mark - just ruffled hair. A dark shadow - even darker than black itself - was flying towards my direction with a glowing mane of fire and massive wings that would send a thump through the ground for every time it beat them. "Oi, watch it, dragon!" I shouted. "I'm not afraid to use this!" "Do you ''really ''think that's what saved you?" The dragon hissed in laughter before landing and slithering towards me - which really sent chills up my tiny spine. It reminded me of Smaug, but without legs. "I am The Imperial Fireking! Nothing can kill me!" "Let's put that to the test," I challenged bravely through gritted teeth. (Oi! You'd be scared too if a gigantic fire snake on wings just came up to you and stared down at you in the eye.) The winged snake of death roared before shooting another jet of fire at my direction. The gold coins were getting very, very hot from the fire. I held up the spoon again, though dared a look. All the fire was swirling around me, like a giant bubble, that deflected the fire - who knew my Mummy's spoon was magic? Speaking of bubbles, I could feel the gold bubbling beneath me - it was starting to melt. I could hear the dragon screech loudly at something I couldn't pick out. ''The coins, ''I thought. ''He wants the coins. ''I picked one up and shoved it in his face, which would have burned my arm off if it wasnt for the spoon. He instantly stopped firing...well...fire. "You want this?" I shouted. The dragon's eyes narrowed, then I took off outside. It roared and followed me, having to burst its way out of the boulder-laced cave entrance. A shower of rocks flew my direction, but I was more concerned about reaching the oh-so-handy lake that happened to be just ahead of me. The dragon would have bitten my bloomin' butt off if I hadn't timed this right. "GO GET IT!" I screamed and chucked the golden coin into the lake. The snake on wings screeched - since it was right next to me, that hurt quite a bit. - and dove right into the lake. All I saw were bubbles, then nothing. My ears were still ringing by the time I was mysteriously able to get back to the city. Blimey, you should have seen the fuss my Mummy made. I was grounded for three weeks for using her special silver spoon without her permission and sneaking out of the house. I never understood how I ended up in The Imperial Fireking's lair in the first place or how Mummy's spoon was magical enough to deflect fire. But one thing's for sure - I killed a dragon at age fifteen, and I have a new black-scaled dragon head in my collection, along with my new spoon. Category:Fanfictions Category:ThaChompyLeader's Fanfics Category:Lore Books